Another Cinderella Story
by KawaiiKoriAnders13
Summary: After her father unexpectedly dies, young Kori finds herself at the mercy of her cruel stepmother and stepsisters, who reduce her to scullery maid. Despite her circumstances, she refuses to despair. An invitation to a palace ball gives Kori great happiness, but her stepmother prevents her from going. Help arrives in the form of a kindly beggar woman, who has quite a magic touch.
**Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans or Cinderella or the song** _ **Lavenders Blue,**_ **SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE!**

Once upon a time on an island called Tamaran there was a girl named Kori Anders. She lived with her mother and her father. The girl had flaming locks of auburn hair, beautiful tan skin, and eyes of emerald green. Everybody loved to call the girl Star because she was as beautiful and as bright as the most wondrous stars in the sky. Star was very close to her mother. Star looked just like her mom, and had her personality as well. When Star was only 7-years-old her mother died from a gang who called themselves the Gordanians, so her father decided it would be best if they moved to a town called Gotham. There the girl's father became a happy merchant and life was perfect for them.

Although Star was happy with her new life with her father and she loved everybody who worked there, her father thought that his daughter needed one more thing in her life... a mother.

The women he chose was named Rouge and she was the proudest and most humble women he had ever met. She was a widow like he was and she had two daughters that were indeed very selfish and cruel named Terra and Kitten. Star's father did not see Rouge's true nature however, as she pretended to be the most kind and caring person whenever the father was around.

One day while Star's father went out to sell items for the family, he died on the road. Star was crushed when she had heard that her father had died, while Rouge's true nature had began to show her true self.

It is here where our story begins

*****  
"I am sorry to say this, but your father has died"

When the messenger had said this he was trying his best to say it as gentle as he could so Star wouldn't cry, but it didn't matter because soon Star had began to weep.

Rouge had been overcome with sadness too, but not because the father had died, it was because if the father was no longer alive then they would have a harder time making the money they used to have no trouble making. "How could this have happened?" Rouge asked

"While he was traveling he caught an illness that we were not able to cure" The messenger's heart broke when he looked at Star "You have my sincerest apologies. Good day." and with that the messenger left without another word.

Star fell to the floor, sobbing at the loss of her father. After her mother had died, he had been the only person in this strange new world that he could truly trust. And now he was gone forever.

She heard Rouge close the door and looked up to see Rouge peering down at her with a false expression of concern on her upon her face.

"Come Star" Rouge said while leading Star to another room "Let us go talk and we will see if there are some things that need to be done." As soon as they went to the other room Star just sobbed while Rouge looked at her with a fake sympathetic face.

"Oh, how I wish my father was here right now" Star was able to say while she was still crying

"Oh do not worry Star, you shall get over your fathers death soon" Rouge then let a part of her cruel nature come out on Star "But for now, wouldn't you like to finish the chores," she said in a fake sympathetic way while trying to hide her horrid little smirk.

Star was a little bit confused when she heard this, but thought that since Rouge was being kind to her it would be fair for her to do at least a few chores "Of course stepmother" Star said happily

"Oh you do not need to call me that" Rouge said with a hint of happiness in her voice "Madame will do".

Star looked a bit confused but went on to do her chores like Rouge asked, but what Star didn't know was that when she left Rouge let an evil smile crawl on her face as she was now allowed to let her real personality come through.

*****  
Time passed since Star's father death and Star grew from a lovely child to a beautiful, kind, and graceful young women. Everything Star had that her father had given her was either taken away or stolen by Rouge and given to her stepsisters. She was forced to sleep in the attic where she didn't even get a bed or a blanket. Star was forced to do the meanest of housework and to wear nothing but rags, even though she was treated so cruelly she still had more kindness in her one little finger than Rouge and her two stepsisters had combined, and she had even made friends with the birds and mice living in the attic.

Star was often very cold in the attic and in order to stay warm she would have to sleep by the fireplace and by the next morning she would be completely covered with the cinders and ashes of the fireplace. Kitten and Terra found great amusement in this.

"Look at Star" Cried Kitten while Star was serving them breakfast "She is completely covered in ashes from the fireplace"

"We should give her a new name" Exclaimed Terra "How about Star Ash!"

"No, Cinderstar" Kitten said amused.

"No no, what about Starfire!" Once Star heard this she tried her best to dust the cinders and embers out of her hair.

"Starfire!" Kitten exclaimed while laughing

"Starfire, Starfire" they chanted as they danced around Starfire in a circle.

Even five months later, the name stuck.

One day while Starfire was cleaning up the main room, a knock came from the door.

"Kitten, get the door!" Terra yelled as she was trying to draw a vase of flowers in front of her "I'm busy drawing perfection"

"You get it" Kitten yelled back from across the room "I'm too busy trying to play the flute"

"No! You get it" yelled Terra

"No! You get it" came Kitten's response

"You!"

"You!"

"I shall get the door" Starfire said, sighing, while she walked to the door.

When she opened the door she saw a boy that looked younger than she did and he had strange green skin. He looked at her and blew the royal horn.

"Here ye, Here ye" he announced "My name is Beastboy and I am here to send a message from Prince Robin himself." He then brought out a scroll and read it "It says that all maidens must go to the ball for the prince to find his new bride."

Starfire was amazed when she heard the wonderful news. Beastboy gave her the invitation and was about to leave before Starfire called out "Wait!" and gave him a small snack that her step-sisters asked for "You must be famished after strolling through the entire kingdom". Beastboy looked at the kind girl, thanked her, and left to give out the rest of the invitations

Starfire walked back into her home and she saw Terra and Kitten trying to sing and play the flute.

"Excuse me, Madame" Starfire said politely. Rouge looked up from the piano she was playing and gave Starfire an irritated look.

"What is it child" Rouge asked with anger in her tone of voice

"I have received an invitation from the prince"

Once Terra and Kitten heard this they immediately stopped and tried to grab the invitation from Starfire as they both wrestled each other to grab it, but Rouge grabbed it and read from it.

"Look at this daughters!" Rouge exclaimed "The prince is having a ball next week to choose a bride to live his life with him!" Terra and Kitten were jumping up and down with excitement and Starfire had a huge smile on her face.

"Oh how wondrous" Starfire exclaimed "The ball will be most glorious"

Rouge looked at Starfire and had a questioning look on her face.

"What makes you think _you_ are going to the ball" Rouge asked

"Well" Starfire said "The invitation says that all maidens may go to the ball, and I am in fact a maiden."

"Why yes, it does say that" Rouge then got an idea "Very well, if you can finish all of your chores and find yourself a dress then you can go to the ball"

Starfire thanked her step-mother and ran up to her room to tell her mice and bird friends.

"Mother, why did you tell her she could go to the ball?" Terra asked

Rouge let an evil smile creep upon her face "I said _if_." then everybody laughed, knowing that it would be impossible for Starfire to finish all of her chores while making the girls dresses and finding one of her own

*****  
Starfire went with her mice friends and showed them a short, purple dress with pink trim around the bottom. It was what she was going to wear to the ball "Oh wonderful is it not, it was my mother's"

The mice all turned their heads at the dress "Yes I know, it may be the fashion of the old, but after I finish my chores I may be able to improve it" she put the dress back and went to go finish the rest of her chores.

The mice knew that Starfire's step-mother would do her best to make sure Starfire would not be able to go to the ball, so the mice called the birds so they could make a surprise for Starfire, but they would have to show it to her at the end of the week.

*****  
The week had been very tiring for Starfire, she had to do her chores and make her step-sisters dresses all while trying to make her own dress but she didn't have any time to do it even though she worked really fast. At last came the night of the ball, but Starfire couldn't go.

"Well, who would want to even go to a ball" Starfire said to her animal friends "There will be too many people, pretty strange appetizers, and-and- Oh it would be absolutely wonderful." The birds then led Starfire to her closet and inside of it was a very beautiful dress!

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you friends!" and with that Starfire put on her dress.

*****  
"Are you ready to go my daughters?" asked Rouge excitedly

"I am" said Terra

"I definitely am" Kitten said

"As am I" Everybody looked up to see Starfire in a beautiful long, purple dress with sparkly white lace around her waist. Rouge grew extremely jealous when she saw how beautiful Starfire looked in her dress

"Why yes, you are ready for the ball" Rouge said as she was walking towards her "It would be a shame if it were to rip… like _This_ " and then Rouge ripped a part of Starfire's. Kitten and Terra soon joined in while laughing evilly.

After five minutes of pulling and tearing, Starfire's dress was completely ruined.

"You are not going to the ball!" Rouge demand. The coach soon came and Rouge and her two daughters walked to the it without another word. Starfire was heartbroken when she saw the dress her little mice friends worked so hard on was destroyed in a matter of minutes, from beautiful to rags. Starfire ran out to into the garden, found a little bench, and cried.

"Excuse me" Starfire looked up to see who was talking to her and found an old lady in a dark cloak "Why are you crying" the lady asked

"Oh, it is for no good reason" Starfire replied while looking back at the lady "Please, are you ok?"

"Oh, I am just a little bit famished" The old women replied

Starfire then went to the kitchen, but not before saying "Please wait right here." and she grabbed a crust of bread and a glass of milk, which was supposed to be her dinner.

"Here you go" Starfire said as she handed the women her bread and water "It is not much, but it is all I have and I wish for you to keep them"

The women ate her bread then drank the water "Ahh, thank you. That made me feel much better" The women then stood up and her hands started glowing an eerie black color "Now I can do this" then she started surrounding herself with a black aura "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" then she was replaced by a girl that looked about Starfire's age "There, now let me introduce myself, I am Raven"

Starfire looked at Raven in shock before she was able to smile and chuckle a little "My fairy godmother"

Raven looked at Starfire with her monotone face "Ok first of all, I don't really like the term 'Fairy Godmother', just call me Raven instead" Starfire nodded her head to show that she understood "And second of all, I saw the way your step-mother and step-sisters were treating you and if they think that will keep you from going to they ball, then they are wrong"

Starfire sadly looked at her dress then at her mice friends "Oh how I wish I could go, but my only dress is ruined and I do not have any method of transportation"

Raven did a slight smirk at Starfire "Well, that is where I come in" then she chanted her famous words "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" and turned a pumpkin that was nearby into a beautiful golden carriage.

"Oh, it is wonderful" Starfire exclaimed

Raven smiled at her work "it is, isn't it" then she looked at Starfire "you don't by any chance have mice around here, do you? About six of them will be fine" Starfire nodded and went to go get her mice friends

"Oh friends" Starfire called out "May you please help me" and with that six of her mice friends came out and went to Raven.

"Well, this is easy" Raven said as her hands started to glow "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" and with that four mice turned into horses, one turned into a footman, and another turned into a coach.

"Wow" Starfire exclaimed when she saw her friends "You all look wonderful" Starfire told her friends and one neighed, showing that he was happy to help.

"Alright" Raven said "Now there is only one thing to do… fix up your dress" and with that Raven chanted her magic words and Starfire's torn up dress was replaced with a beautiful mint-green sparkly dress with white gloves that reached up to her shoulders and she was wearing glass slippers, which were surprisingly really comfortable.

"Oh, I look wonderful" Starfire exclaimed while looking at herself up and down.

"You do don't you" Raven said while admiring her work once more "Now off you go, for you can go to the ball" Starfire then gave Raven a bone-crushing hug "You're hugging me"

"Oh, I apologize" Starfire got into the carriage and was about to go to the ball before Raven stopped her.

"Hold on before you go there are two things I need to tell you. First off, the magic where's off by midnight so you need to be home by then. Second, everything will disappear except your shoes that way they could be a souvenirs of what happened tonight"

"Oh thank you Raven, for everything" Starfire then got into the carriage and waved Raven goodbye. Raven waved back before disappearing in a black aura. Starfire turned around and imagined how wonderful the ball was going to be.

*****  
When Starfire arrived at the ball she was completely amazed by how beautiful the castle looked and all the dresses the ladies were wearing, knowing that every dress was different from the last. Star was nervous when she stepped out of the carriage, knowing that her step-mother and step-sisters were already in the ball.

Starfire then took one look at herself and knew that she was so nicely dressed that they wouldn't even recognize her. She took one deep breath and walked inside. Immediately she recognized the boy who was asking for everyone's name, it was the boy who was handing out the invitations.

"Welcome to- wait a minute, you're the girl that was actually nice to me" Beastboy exclaimed when he recognized Starfire. Star blushed when she heard this.

"Well, come on in. You don't really have to do anything here, it's just a bunch of people standing around at a boring ball".

Starfire thanked him and went to go enjoy the ball that she was really excited to go to, but after walking through the doors to the ball room she immediately wished she could hide because everybody was staring at her.

Star took a deep breath, ignored the stares, and walked down the stairs with grace. With each step she took people were staring and whispering.

" _Who is that dashing young lady?"_

 _"I've never seen her before."_

 _"Do you think she's from here?"_

She went over to the window by the ballroom to see all the stars. Everybody had stopped paying attention to her by then, but what they didn't know was that this mystery girl would soon get to meet someone _very_ interesting.

*****  
Prince Robin was bored out of his mind and the ball hadn't even been happening for an hour. He went to his adoptive father, King Bruce and the General of the troops, General Cyborg, and complained about even having a ball.

"Bruce, Cyborg, I met every single girl at this ball and none of them are well... Right."

Bruce arranged this ball so he could see his son happy and settled with a family of his own, but so far no women had the right qualities to be Robin's choice. "Son, you know I want to see you settled in. Are you sure there aren't any other women that you might be interested in?" Bruce asked hopefully.

Cyborg offered a suggestion "You know, two more girls just came in. Their names are Terra and Kitten. Maybe one of them will be perfect for you."

Robin sighed when he heard it "Great."

"Go on and greet them" Bruce said in a serious voice "My son knows how to impress a lady"

Robin hesitated for a second, but went to greet them. The moment he did that he was regretting even coming to the ball… but all of those thoughts faded away a soon as he saw a beautiful girl walking near the window in the ballroom.

*****  
"Do you think my son is actually going to find the perfect girl?" Bruce asked Cyborg with a little bit of hope in his eyes.

"Don't worry Bruce" Cyborg said matter-of-factly "Robin is going to find a girl, you just need to be patient and let him go where his heart wants him to go"

"I am being patient. HE IS JUST TOO STUBORN!"

Cyborg chuckled "Well, you shouldn't expect him to take one look at a maiden and just fall in love so quickly."

Bruce wasn't paying attention to Cyborg. He was paying attention to Robin, who had recently looked bored but now… Now he was looking in wonderment past the two girls and he had his eyes set on one mysterious girl who had her eyes locked on the stars. Out of nowhere, Robin walked past the two girls and was walking towards the mystery girl.

"Cyborg look at this!" Bruce said, on his face a rare smile "My boy has finally found a girl"

Cyborg couldn't believe it either "He did! Now what do we do?"

"We need to make sure my boy and this girl get to have the perfect romantic setting. Then I will soon have my grandchildren" Bruce said happily

*****  
Starfire was completely amazed by the night sky that she didn't notice the boy was walking towards her. It made her jump a little when he cleared his throat.

"Excuse me" Star turned around when she heard this voice and was in shock when she found a boy standing right in front of her. She immediately noticed how handsome he was. The boy had spiky black hair, he was about an inches taller than she was, and he had a mask on that made him look really mysterious.

"Oh, hello" Starfire said in a shy voice. Honestly the prince thought it was kind of cute.

"I don't think I saw you around the ball before" Prince Robin asked. He would have definitely remembered if he saw this girl before.

"Oh, I just arrived' Starfire said sheepishly once again

"Well, can I have this dance" Robin asked as he took out his hand for Starfire to hold on to.

Starfire shyly took Robin's hand and soon they were dancing away in the middle of the ballroom. Although everybody was watching, they didn't care. All they cared about was their time together. Unfortunately for Star, two very jealous step-sisters and an angry step-mother was looking at the girl dancing with the prince, luckily they didn't know it was actually the girl they treated oh so badly.

While the two were dancing Star noticed that everybody was staring at her and the boy.

"They are all looking at you" Star said while they were dancing

"Believe me" Robin said with a smile "They are all looking at you"

After a few minutes of dancing, Robin whispered in Star's ear "Do you believe in love at first sight"

Starfire smiled mischievously as she answered "I shall let you know."

Robin started thinking how he could surprise this girl he met. He remembered that she seemed to like the view outside.

Once they stopped dancing Robin started putting his plan in motion "Come with me."

Robin's heart warmed up when he saw Starfire smile "Where are we going?"

"Trust me" Robin said happily "It's a surprise"

Starfire laughed when she heard this and agreed to go with him.

*****  
"Did you see that?" King Bruce asked Cyborg "This one is a special girl"

Cyborg looked at how happy Bruce was and chuckled "He definitely likes this one, but how do we let them go out to the gardens without the other guests following them?"

"I trust that you will take care of that. Meanwhile I need to finish a few files, but you do what it takes for them to have privacy" Bruce then left for his room to finish the files leaving a dumbstruck Cyborg

Cyborg at first didn't know what to do, but he then he figured that these two didn't need help, they would just have fun together. There was no way this would fail… or so he thought.

*****  
Starfire was a having a wonderful time with the boy and even though she didn't even now his name yet, it felt like they had known each other for their entire life. They were having so much of a wonderful time dancing that they decided it would be nice if they sat down and just talked. Robin held Star's waist while she had her head on his shoulder.

"-And that is why I'm never allowed to host another one of my father's parties again"

Robin was finishing a funny story about life in the in his home and she couldn't help but laugh.

"So, how are you at your home?" Robin asked still chuckling

"oh, they treat me as they wish" Star said

"I'm sorry" Robin said with a small frown on his face

"It's not your doing." Star said, still smiling.

"Neither is it yours, I bet"

Robin noticed that there was suddenly more wind and that Star was shivering a little.

"Would you like to go back inside" Robin asked

"Oh, that would be wonderful" Star got up, but her slipper fell off as soon as she did.

"Don't worry, I got it" Robin said as he took her slipper from the ground and he slipped it into her foot.

Robin and Starfire both looked at each other and once he got up. The two were about to kiss. Unfortunately for them the clock started ringing, indicating that it was midnight, the time when Starfire's magic would wear off.

"Oh No! Is it the midnight already?"Starfire said surprised. Robin looked confused as he looked at the clock

"I apologize, but I really need to go" Starfire cried as she started to run

"Wait" Robin yelled as he grabbed her arm "I don't even know your name"

Starfire was about to tell him when the clock started to ding again "I am sorry, but I really need to go"

"Where are you going!"

Starfire tried her best to think of an excuse "I haven't met the prince yet!"

Poor Robin was even more confused "Don't you know, i'm the pr-"

"I'm sorry, but i really have to go"

Starfire then gently pulled her hand away and ran. Robin ran after her, but was blocked by a bunch of desperate women.

"Wait!"

Star ran through the the rooms and the halls, not once looking back. She then bumped into the king.

"Oh, I am sorry your majesty"

"It's alright my dear" Bruce regained his posture.

Starfire began to run again, but stopped herself and began talking to the king "Thank you for a wonderful night. And please remember that even your son will find someone who will fall in love with"

King Bruce smiled as she said this, but looked shocked when she started to run even faster.

"Bruce" The king turned around to see Robin running after her and he figured that he needed help "Guards, after her"

Speedy and Aqualad both helped Robin go after Starfire. While she was running down the stairs her slipper fell off of her foot, but she just left it there when she realized she was running out of time. Robin saw her drop the slipper and picked it up, but she was already at the carriage by then. Speedy and Aqualad both got on horses and ran after her while Beastboy tried to close the main gate, but she got out just in time

"Oh please friends, we need to be home" Starfire said to the mice as they got out of the main gate, and with that they all left towards her home. Luckily the magic didn't wear off until Starfire was almost at her home, because that was when the magic was fully gone. All of the mice looked at Starfire to see a smile on her face, then they all noticed that there was a glass slipper in her hand, but the other one was somehow missing.

"Thank you all so much for helping me with this wonderful night my friends" Starfire said when they got to the attic "It was like a dream come true" And with that Star fell a sleep with wonderful dreams about the prince.

*****  
"Did you see the girl the prince was dancing with last night?" Terra asked Kitten

It was the next morning and everything seemed normal. Starfire was making tea and biscuits far her step-sisters also while listening to what they had to say about last night.

"Of course I did, everyone did. Everyone also saw how she just ran away from the ball"

Starfire was when she heard this. Did another maiden run from the ball last night?

Star's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Rouge come in while chuckling. "Good News daughters! While I was in town the royal messenger made an announcement that the prince will go to every house in the kingdom to find out who fits a glass slipper the girl he danced with dropped, and whoever fits it will marry him!"

Terra and Kitten were squealing excitedly, Whereas Starfire had a look of shock on her face .

"The prince... Want's to marry the girl?" Star smilied "I wish to go to my chambers."

Rouge got suspicious when she saw Star running up the stairs to the attic, and then it hit her. Starfire was the one dancing with the prince last night! Rouge got an idea as she followed Starfire to the attic, with a key in her hand.

*****  
Starfire was humming and brushing her hair daydreaming about what would happen when the prince found out she was the girl he was dancing with last night. That was when she saw Rouge in the corner of her eye with the key to the attic and before she knew it, Rouge was locking the door.

"Oh no" Starfire cried as she ran to the door and tried to open it, but as she suspected, it was locked "No." Star then began to cry while all of the mice began to watch. They tried their best to at least pick the lock, but it was no use.

*****  
"This is the last house" General Cyborg told Robin as they rode their horses toward the house

"Are you sure" Robin asked. So far they had been to every house in the kingdom and not one girl was able to fit the slipper

"Hey i recognize this house" Beastboy said as they rode towards it "It's the house of the girl that was actually nice to me"

Robin started paying attention when he heard Beastboy say this "What do you mean"

"I mean that girl was really nice, she even gave me a snack. I think I saw her run away from the ball to. Can't imagine why."

Robin was amazed when he heard this. Could this be the girl that he had danced with the night before? His thoughts were interrupted when the door started to open

"Why hello" Rouge said "Please come in, my daughters are simply delighted to see you"

*****  
Starfire was in the attic and she was humming to a song when the prince came into her home. Star didn't hear it, but her mice friends did. They were trying to convince Starfire that she needed to call for help, but Star was now losing hope that the prince would ever find out that she was the girl he was in love with.

Although Starfire's spirit wasn't broken, she instead convinced herself that the wonderful night with the prince was now a wonderful distant memory, just like the ones of her father, her mother, and of her golden childhood. The mice were not about to give up though. They all knew Starfire deserved to be happy and her evil step-mother was not about to take that away from her. All the mice noticed that Starfire was about to sing, so they all went to the window she was next to and opened it. Just in time to, because that was when Starfire's beautiful voice started to sing.

*****  
"Are you sure there are no other maidens in this house?" Robin asked with hope in his voice.

He had already tried to put the slipper an both Terra and Kitten but it was just to small for the both of them. Beastboy was still trying to get the two girls to let go of the slipper, but they both were still trying to convince him that it did fit them. Meanwhile Rouge was lying to the prince

"No, there aren't any other girls in this household, but you can marry one of my wonderful daughters if you wi-" Rouge was interrupted by a beautiful singing voice that was coming from upstairs in the attic

"No one else is here huh?" Cyborg asked sarcastically

"Th-th-that is one of my daughters" Rouge said

Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy were all looking at Terra and Kitten. The girls didn't know what to do, so they just started singing very off-key. Robin got annoyed at them and walked to Rouge with a frown on his face.

"I know there is someone else is here, and I suggest that you show us where"

Rouge didn't know what to do, but seeing that she didn't have any other choice, She gave up and led them to Starfire

"Of course, come this way please"

The singing suddenly got louder and louder as they approached the attic and when the door open Robin was the first to step inside and when he did, he immediately recognized the beautiful girl and her angelic voice. Starfire didn't know they were there because her back was turned and she was looking at the window and she just kept singing.

 _ **Lavenders Blue  
Dilly Dilly  
Lavenders Green**_

 _ **When I am king  
Dilly Dilly  
You shall be queen**_

 _ **Who told you so  
Dilly Dilly  
Who told you so?**_

 _ **'Twas my own heart  
Dilly Dilly  
That told me so**_

Robin looked at Starfire with a smile on his face as he heard her singing.

"I can stop her if you wish" Blackfire said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Don't" Robin said as he put out his hand to stop Blackfire. Cyborg and Beastboy kept smiling at each other, for the knew that Prince Robin's mystery girl had been finally found.

 ** _Call up your men  
Dilly Dilly  
Set them to work_**

 ** _Some to the plow  
Dilly Dilly  
Some to the fork_**

 ** _Some to make hay  
Dilly Dilly  
Some to cut corn_**

 ** _While you and I  
Dilly Dilly  
Keep ourselves warm_**

 ** _Lavenders Green  
Dilly Dilly  
Lavenders blue_**

 ** _If you love me  
Dilly Dilly  
i will love you_**

 ** _Let the birds sing  
Dilly Dilly  
And the lambs play_**

 ** _We shall be safe  
Dilly Dilly  
Out of harms way_**

 ** _I love to dance  
Dilly Dilly  
I love to sing_**

 ** _When I am queen  
Dilly Dilly  
You'll be my king_**

 _ **Who told me so  
Dilly Dilly  
Who told me so?**_

 _ **I told me so  
Dilly Dilly  
I told me so.**_

Starfire had just stopped singing and it was then she noticed the prince was behind her. She then immediately got up from her little seat near the window and curtsied.

"Your majesty!" Starfire exclaimed once she saw him "I apologize, I did not see that you were all behind me"

Robin then walked up to her with a huge smile and said "Why do I feel like I have seen you before"

Starfire then smiled as she sat down in a nearby chair and whispered to him "Probably because you have"

Robin then motioned to Beastboy to bring the slipper to Star, but unfortunately for him, when Beastboy walked over to where they were Rouge grabbed a broom that was nearby and put it near Beastboy feet, causing him to fall and make the slipper break in front of Robin and Starfire.

"Oh no" Cyborg said as he watched the slipper break into a million pieces. Robin couldn't believe it, he had gone to every house in the kingdom and when he finally found the girl he was sure danced with him, the slipper broke.

"Well, perhaps if it would help..." Starfire started to say but was interrupted by an annoyed Rouge

"What do you think will make this better?"

"Well you see, I have the other slipper"

Robin looked like the happiest guy in the world while Rouge had a look of horror on her face. Robin carefully took the slipper from Starfire's hand and slipped it into her foot while all of her mice friends were cheering that Starfire had finally out-smarted her step-mother. It didn't surprise Robin howeve, when the slipper fit Starfire's foot perfectly.

*****  
Wedding bells were heard when Robin and Starfire ran out of the church with happiness written all over them. Robin was wearing a white suit while Starfire was wearing a beautiful white wedding gown, Starfire's bird friends helped her hold up her long white veil. While Robin and Starfire were running Starfire's slipper fell off on the stairs. Starfire ran to go put her slipper but was stopped when king Bruce put the slipper on for her and waved happily as he knew that his son was now going to be happy and taken care of. Robin and Starfire both ran into the coach and waved at the humans, mice, and birds that were waving at them.

"You know" Robin said as they finished waving and were riding off towards the sunset "You didn't answer my question before"

Starfire looked at him half-confused and half-happy "And what was that?"

Robin looked at her mischievously "Do you believe in love at first sight"

Starfire looked at him with her famous smile "I believe i do"

And with that the two kissed and they lived happily ever after.

*****  
"Now I bet you are wondering how do I know the entire story of Starfire exactly?" A mysterious figure said "Well wouldn't you know it to if you were her fairy godmother?"

Raven then stepped out from her black aura and her hands started glowing white as she said her three famous words "Azarath..." She then started to bring out words Metrion..." Two famous words "Zinthos!" and with that two famous words came up in beautiful golden letters

 ** _The End_**

 _ *******  
So what did you guys think? I couldn't resist putting at least one old fashioned song in here. I'm sorry for not updating my stories in a long time, I promise to update Starry Vampire in a few minutes.**_


End file.
